The gliding ring art is rather highly developed as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,358 dated Dec. 24, 1985 for Gliding Ring, and the numerous prior patents referred to therein. A search in the Patent Office records, however, has failed to bring to light anything closely resembling the articulated gliding ring structure of the present invention. One patent was encountered showing means for converting a relatively large ring structure to a much more compact, storable ring structure by a unique twisting action. This is U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,652 dated May 23, 1989 for a Circular Foldable Toy, which is in a totally unrelated art. The ring member of this patent is neither intended or adapted to provide gliding characteristics.